A Gift
by FujikoIzu
Summary: Sasuke wants Itachi to pay attention to him but as usual, he's focused on his training. Itachi feels guilty but doesn't know what to do. How will he make it up to his brother? Pre-main story family cuteness!


**This one-shot is dedicated to TridentOfSexiness...BAZINGA!**

'Itachi...Itachi...Itachi...I did the jutsu! I did it!'

'Not now, Sasuke, I'm busy...'

'...Itachi...Itachi...but I did the jutsu! I did it! Look! Look!'

'Sasuke, I'm busy...'

'...Itachi...Itachi! Are you listening to me? Are you listening? I did the jutsu!'

'Sasuke, are you listening to me? I'm busy!'

It was always the same. With the work that he had for ANBU these days, he barely had any time to teach his brother anything. In the past six months, he had been feeling increasingly guilty every time that he saw his brother, every time that he had to tell him 'maybe later, Sasuke'. It wasn't as if he didn't want to teach him and it certainly wasn't as if he wanted to ignore him. Despite that, he found that he spent less and less time around his younger brother these days, time that he felt washing away from him as his baby brother grew taller and began to stand on his own. Whatever he did, it wasn't quite enough for him, or for the now-pouting face of his younger brother.

'You _never _care about me any more, Itachi!' he sulked, stamping his foot in rage as he stormed off, evidently intending on spending some time by himself, thinking about how unfair the world was and how much he wanted to kill his older brother. It was true. Itachi wasn't the best older brother in the world. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to find the time for Sasuke any more, let alone the other members of his family. Trouble was stirring up between the clan and the higher-ups in Konoha, the flames of the anger on both sides being fanned by some kind of invisible wind that Itachi struggled to understand the purpose of. A civil war was brewing in the country, a coup that needed to be stopped at all costs. Somehow, although nobody had said anything to that effect yet, Itachi knew that he would have a part to play in all this. It was a part that could change the whole world that they lived in and though he was as yet uncertain of what he would be asked to do and who he would be asked by, he was sure that the balance of power was about to tip to one side or the other. All of this, of course, would affect his little brother, the one thing that he had always held dear. Perhaps he should spend time with him while he still could, while there was still time for the two of them to be the close-knit family that they had always been. After the flames of discord finally came to a head, things would change forever. Though he was still unsure as to how they would change, Itachi knew that it was important to protect these moments while he still could, to keep his brother safe while he was still around to do so.

Ah. Yes. As a matter of fact, he had completely forgotten. Today was Sasuke's birthday. In just a few days' time, he would enter the academy for the first time. Though at the age of eight he was a late bloomer by Itachi's standards, it was still an incredibly significant event and one that Itachi couldn't believe that he had actually forgotten about. Sighing, Itachi slapped himself squarely on the forehead and laid his sword down, deciding to leave his training for the day. The training could wait. As far as he was concerned, this was far more important.

Out by the lake, Sasuke was watching the sun set. He was mad. So mad, in fact, that he wanted to whip out a kunai and go crazy on a tree or two, entirely as practice for the academy of course. Not only had his brother told him that he was too busy to talk to him, he had also completely and totally forgotten that today was his birthday. He knew that his mum and dad were planning a surprise at sunset, having overheard them talking late at night the other day but he didn't know if Itachi was in on it too. If he wasn't, he'd never forgive him. Itachi hadn't been spending anywhere near enough time with him recently. It was always 'in a minute, Sasuke' or 'not now, Sasuke' or even more frequently 'maybe later, Sasuke'. He knew that his brother was busy with ANBU but it was really beginning to make him upset. His brother, who had always been there for him, was growing more and more distant with each passing day. Sometimes, Sasuke was sure that one day he would disappear forever, leaving him behind, always standing in the shadow of his brilliant older brother.

Swinging his legs, Sasuke sighed. He began to wonder if he should head back to the house now. However, he wasn't really in the mood for a party. All that he wanted to do today was spend some time with his big brother and to be given the present that he had seen wrapped up in Itachi's room for some months now. It was quite a big present too, so he was convinced that it must be something extra special. It was a shame that Itachi had forgotten his birthday, really. No matter how big or how awesome the present was or how many missions he had to go on, Itachi couldn't make up for something like that. Sasuke never forgot anyone's birthday in the family, so why should his brother? Wasn't he supposed to be the prodigy? Prodigies didn't go around forgetting stuff like that.

Just as he was about to get up and leave, he sensed a familiar chakra approaching him. There was no mistaking it. It was Itachi's. What was he doing here? This was Sasuke's spot. Everyone knew that. Why had he come? Idiot. Sasuke buried his face in his knees, knitting his eyebrows together in a frown. Whatever it was, he didn't want anything to do with his stupid brother.

'Sasuke.'

No. He didn't want to know. Itachi could get lost.

'Turn around, Sasuke.'

Like hell he was going to turn around!

'Sasuke, please. Just turn around.'

Fine. FINE! Stupid Itachi. Stupid Itachi. Stupid...

Blinking, Sasuke's attention focused on a large, green-papered package sitting on the floor next to a cross-legged Itachi. He hadn't forgotten! He hadn't forgotten! Sasuke was happy, so happy that he practically knocked his brother over in a flying hug. Nuzzling his face into his brother's shoulder, he almost burst into tears of joy as his brother said the magic words, the kind that weren't please, thank you or abracadabra.

'Happy birthday, Sasuke!'

Jumping excitedly, Sasuke tore off the paper of the package, only to find a wooden box lying underneath. Typical of Itachi to add unnecessary layers and complexity to everything. Swinging open the catch, the Uchiha's eyes shone in delight as he saw what lay within. In the box was a shiny new four-pronged shuriken, the kind that only real ninjas throw.

'This is called a Fuuma shuriken,' Itachi smiled, patting his little brother on the head. 'Use it wisely. Train up first, too. It'll be too heavy for you at first but I'm sure it will come in handy when you're older. I bought it as in investment...so that you would have something to work towards.'

'Thank you!' Sasuke squeaked, his voice high and his eyes brimming with pride as he slung the large weapon over his shoulder. Itachi was right. He could barely carry the thing, let alone throw it with any degree of accuracy. Despite that, he was determined to use it as soon as possible. He couldn't let a present like this go to waste sitting in a dusty cupboard. He was going to have to step up his training if he wanted to show Itachi the gratitude he deserved.

'It's quite alright. Would you like to go back to the house now? The whole clan is waiting for you,' Itachi asked, jerking his thumb towards their home.

'Mmhmm...but only if you promise!' Sasuke insisted, tugging on his brother's arm.

'Promise what?' Itachi laughed as he took his brother's hand.

'Promise that you'll stop saying maybe later, Sasuke!' the little boy insisted, his face screwing up into a pout once more.

'Hmm. Maybe later, Sasuke...' Itachi joked, jogging away as his younger brother chased after him ferociously, fists and threats flying everywhere. Perhaps he would stop telling him that. Maybe he should focus less on his ANBU work and more on his family. However, hard times were ahead. If he didn't train now, then he might never reach the level that was required of him. Then again, Sasuke didn't have many more days left like this, days where he could just be young and carefree with no responsibilities. Perhaps he should be there for them. Perhaps not. He had to decide eventually.

_Maybe later, Sasuke..._


End file.
